


Death needs a hug too

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: How do you explain to your brother that death is actually a very pretty boy and just wants some love? The thing is, you don't??In which, Keith is an oblivious idiot and Lance is death-





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings! Mentions of death  
Cause a character is death himself  
Hug him 
> 
> This is only the starting point  
I'm working on the actual first chapter  
Really, I'm only putting this out to motivate myself to finish the chapter sO  
SHHHHH  


You may have witnessed it first hand. Someone fighting from the clutches of an illness, of an accident, anything. Something that'll take their last breath, leaving them lifeless and cold. You may have experienced it yourself, but didn't get caught by the cold hands, dragging you down a dark path, breathing getting shallow—. Perhaps, you've seen someone else experience such a thing, so close to taking their last breath but narrowly escaping such a fate.

But alas, no one can escape its clutches forever.

You see, Death is hated by most, feared and unwanted. Flipping that coin, to those who respect him for who he is—, then he's loved and accepted. For one reason or another. Some seek immortality, only to be captured by cold hands, clawing at their heart, stealing their final breath.

What most refuse to see is that Death dislikes his job. Watching some suffer after their loved ones die. Watching owners of animals shed tears for their companions. He dislikes watching those who accepted him so easily, letting their life slip away. He despises it so, wishing for things to change. To feel something other than this immortal despair, closing off his heart to those who seek his comforting hands.

Alas, Death is natural. It's a part of life, something that even he cannot control, no matter how much he wishes. 


	2. Sorrowful eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy met Keith's eyes, and Keith swears it's like he was calling to him, desperately pleading for something, something that he didn't know. A gasp fell past Keith's lips; his heart burning and face hot. The boy, it felt as though he was digging his way into Keith's heart, dragging unwanted feelings out—, as if he was clawing into the depths of his mind, unwanted memories flittering through his head, like a broken record. Words muddled together, panic setting in. He couldn't look away, memorized and horrified at the burning scenes running through his head, his throat closing up, the smell of smoke strong—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!! Mentions of death, implied death, implied panic attack; in a way; and mentions of alcohol

Sighing, Keith kicked a pebble on the sidewalk, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets, a foul cloud hung over his head; screaming leave me alone. He glanced around, his gaze falling onto a boy; a beautiful boy with sunkissed skin and the saddest look he's ever seen on a person before. Keith realized quickly, the boy was waiting for something. He kept looking at his watch, glancing up ever so often, checking his surroundings.

The boy met Keith's eyes, and Keith swears it's like he was calling to him, desperately pleading for something, something that he didn't know. A gasp fell past Keith's lips; his heart burning and face hot. The boy, it felt as though he was digging his way into Keith's heart, dragging unwanted feelings out—, as if he was clawing into the depths of his mind, unwanted memories flittering through his head, like a broken record. Words muddled together, panic setting in. He couldn't look away, memorized and horrified at the burning scenes running through his head, his throat closing up, the smell of smoke strong—

A bus rolled by, breaking their contact, leaving Keith gasping for air he didn't know he desperately needed. Was he holding breath?

He closed his eyes, images of fire burning behind his eyelids, a bitter feeling clawing it's way in his chest, anger flaring up. His eyes snapped open, narrowed into a glare as he looked across the street, where the man once stood. His eyes stayed glued to the spot, willing the man to appear once more so he could ask what the fuck that was—, but no matter how long he glared at the spot the man didn't reappear.

A ringing snapped him out of his little staring contest with the area, startling him briefly. Keith realized quickly it was his phone, so he pulled it out and answered, eyes finding their way back to the spot in distaste.

"Yeah?"

"Keith, where are you? You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago."

Keith blinked and checked his phone for the time, surprise showing clearly on his face as he coughed awkwardly, "oh, sorry Shiro. I missed the bus, so I have to walk home." He lied, his voice raising in pitch near the end. He could just imagine Shiros disappointed raised brow, knowing fully well he's aware that he's lying.

He hates lying to his brother, but how could he explain what he had just seen? A beautiful man who caught his eye and made him see such horrific things that he buried deep into his mind? Like Shiro is going to believe that.

"Okay, well hurry up Keith. Adams here and he brought Matt." Shiro replied, Keith hearing some chattering in the background, including a loud, "hey, give that back Adam!", "nope, not until you tell Takashi what you posted—"

Keith didn't want to know.

"Will do." He hung up, putting his phone away before glancing over at the spot one last time, shivering when he saw a flash of sorrowful blue eyes, disappearing moments after. Keith bit his lower lip, peeling his eyes away from the spot, confusing washing over him like a wave. Curiosity bloomed in his heart, wanting to know who that boy was—, the boy who seemed just as lonely, if not more, than himself.

Shaking his head, he continued his way home, the memory of the boy burned into his head, his heart aching for him; calling out in desperation, wanting, no, needing to help.

Finally home, Keith walked inside and kicked off his boots, hanging up his jacket second after.

"Matt, why did you post—"

"I'm home!" Keith interrupted Shiro, raising his eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Matt was on the floor, looking guilty, Adam had his arms crossed like a disappointed mother, and Shiro was holding up a phone, Matt's probably since the case was bright green with an alien sticker.

All heads turned towards him, and Matt immediately launched himself at Keith, latching onto his leg, pleading eyes looking up.

"You gotta help me Keith! They're demons! Motherly demons!" He whined, grip tightening when Keith tried to shake him off, furrowing his eyebrows at the older man's actions.

He sighed, tempted to pry Matt off his leg, ultimately deciding against it, _for now. _"What did he do?" He asks, looking at the other two, who looked more disappointed.

Shiro held out the phone, and Keith couldn't help the snicker that fell from his lips as he stared at the picture. It's drunk Shiro with drawn on cat whiskers, and a drunker Adam with a dog ears headband strapped to his head, both on the floor with their arms up, staring at each other lovingly.

"He posted that?"

"Yes! And it has way too many retweets." Shiro grumbled, glaring at Matt, then at the phone.

Keith snorted, "I'm not surprised, considering you're that popular." He looked down at Matt, who kept himself latched onto Keith's leg, making him shake his head. "Matt, get off of my leg before I ask Shiro to remove you." It was a empty threat, Shiro was gonna pull him off anyways.

At the threat Matt paled, slowly removing himself, just to be picked up by the armpits, Shiro grinning nearly devilishly, startling even Keith who took a small step back.

"That's my cue to leave—" Keith turned on his heel and started to walk out of the living room, just to get stopped by Matt screeching, "traitor!"

Keith blinked, and craned his neck to look at Matt, a smirk crossing his lips, "I never said I would protect you!" With that, he went to his room, ignoring Matt's shouting. He tossed himself onto the bed with a huff, his mind wandering back to the boy he'd seen.

Just who was he? He didn't get a good look, cause of the whole weird meeting eyes causing Keith to see _that_ night like a broken record. It wasn't pleasant and he's kinda pissed.

But the boy, god, he seemed so sad. It was memorizing, how beautiful and broken he is. Not that it's a good thing. No, it's terrible, vaguely reminding Keith of how he was after that night, making him desperately want to help. Which is weird.. But-, it's almost as if the boy was begging for help.

Groaning, he buried his face into his pillow, closing his eyes. It's not even that late, but he was exhausted and didn't know why. Maybe-, maybe thinking about that night took its toll. Perhaps that's it.

Silently agreeing with himself, he dozed off; his dream consisting of ocean eyes and fire.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay ay, got the first chapter done within a day  
I feel pROUD  
Don't worry, the second chapter will feature ya boi Lance  
More than just a glance  
hA  
bUT  
Lemme know what you think!  
It isn't beta read so expect some mistakes! and tell me if you see any please??? 💙💙


	3. Trust and death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust? Shiro has his trust. He does, but somethings, somethings he just doesn't want to explain. Shiro doesn't seem to understand that though even if he's doing it out of love. He still persisted despite Keith making it clear he didn't want to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings; Near death experience! Crashing; panic attacks, mentions of death/dying 
> 
> Please read end notes!

Knocking woke Keith up, along with a soft voice speaking out, the door creaking open the slightest bit. "Hey, it's Shiro. I'm coming in."

He groggily sat up, rubbing at his eyes with a small groan. "Shiro? What is it?" He blinks a few times, clearing away his sleepiness, tossing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I was just curious to know why you were late yesterday, and lied to me." Shiro explained, stepping inside of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

At that Keith perked up, yawning briefly on accident. "I missed my bus." He adverted his gaze, looking at the posters on his walls with guilty eyes.

"Keith, please don't lie to me."

Huffing, he stood up. "I'm not lying. I missed my bus." He said firmly, his voice cracking the slightest bit.

His brother crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow. Clearly he didn't believe that lie. "Keith, I know you. You're lying. What were you doing?"

"Why does it matter, Shiro? I'm 23, I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to babysit me. If I was late ten minutes then so be it, I don't have to justify myself." He snarled, raising his voice. He crossed his arms, mimicking Shiros position in a mocking manner, glaring at the older man.

He felt bad for snapping, but he couldn't help it. Shiro was pushing answers that he didn't want to give. Explaining what he saw, bringing _that _night up again would only cause a bigger issue and he _knows_ it. He just wished Shiro would drop it.

Shiro dropped his arms, his eyes narrowed. He opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him gently, irritating the sleepy Keith even more. Why is he so gentle even when he's angry? How can he be so calm even after being snapped at?!

Grumbling, Keith grabbed black jeans and an old MCR band T-shirt. He stripped and put the clothes on, pulling his leather bike gloves on after. Pausing, he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on, nearly forgetting about it.

He could take a shower later, right now he wanted some fresh air.

He made his way out of his room, nearly slamming his door behind him; and walked past Shiros and Adams room, where he heard muffled voices from behind the door.

"Just wish he'd -"

Keith continued on, ignoring the words he heard, a bitter feeling crawling up his throat, making him want to scream. He briskly made his way out of the house and to the garage where his bike sat, ready to be ridden.

He grabbed the bike helmet, from when he first learned to ride, and put it on, satisfied it still fit. Throwing his leg over the bike, he entered the key and started it up, driving out quickly.

He drove out of the drive way, and down the road maintaining the speed limit, only going a bit above.

"Why does he have to press for a goddamn answer? Couldn't he just accept it and let it go?" He mumbled to himself, the roar of the engine covering his bitter words. His eyes flickered around, his mind wandering to how Shiro looked and the words he heard as he left. How Shiro _had_ to say he wishes Keith could trust him.

Trust? Shiro has his trust. He does, but somethings, _somethings he just doesn't want to explain_. Shiro doesn't seem to understand that though even if he's doing it out of love. He still persisted despite Keith making it clear he _didn't want to talk about it. _

Keith felt a frown pulling at his lips, his brows furrowed. Why couldn't Shiro just drop it?

**Beeep**

Startled, he looked up; his eyes widening in horror. A car was coming straight at him, trying to slow down; they wouldn't make it he realized numbly. They wouldn't slow down in time—, he needed to get out of the lane.

Keith quickly turned the bike, swerving out of the way, his heart pounding in his chest, as he lost control of the bike, it felt like he was going in slow motion, his hands letting go of the bike as it fell onto its side, skidding down the road. His head collided with the ground, the helmet taking most of the damage; his head banged against the sides of the helmet. The ringing his ears is loud, black spots dancing across his vision, his entire body aching. The anger bubbled away, anxiety and fear taking over, the guilt of not telling Shiro drowning him—, his thoughts became muddled with panic, begging for someone to save him.

A shadow loomed over him, sorrowful blue eyes meeting his own eyes once again. Keith's throat closed up, tears clouding his vision as he stared up at the man standing above him, waiting for something like he was before.

Another man, an older one, kneeled over Keith, going through the man standing there calmly. The older man's hand hovered over Keith's body, the other hand on his phone, probably dialing an ambulance and police.

His eyes felt heavier and heavier, as he struggled to keep them open. Through the ringing in his ears, a voice was loud and clear. It was of a man's, soft and soothing, calming his racing heart.

"Keith Kogane, age 23, has an adoptive brother Shiro. There's still a chance for you, a question mark left in the status. Shall you live? Or shall you join me?"

Keith couldn't reply, his tongue felt cotton, as he stared dazedly at the younger man with the prettiest eyes he's ever seen, freckles clear on his sun kissed skin.

His eyes fluttered shut as darkness overcame him; the last thing he saw was blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO  
That was a ride  
bUT  
Hope y'all like it!  
Also, I'm gonna try to update every week;  
It depends on how I'm feeling y'know?  
I write short chapters but; yEAH
> 
> So, we get to meet Lance/Death a bit more! Gasp! Now let's see where this goes!
> 
> Either way!! Feedback is appreciated!


	4. What better way to wake up then next to Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue eyes found his, sadness lingering behind the false confidence, "My name is Death." He pulled away from Keith's grasp and vanished, leaving no evidence of him ever being there besides a cold draft wafting through the room. Keith shivered, eyes glued to the spot the man stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Mentions of death, and death himself 
> 
> Please read and notes!!

Keith opened his eyes, a harsh blinding light shining into them, making him flinch and close his them again, a silent curse on his lips.

He heard a constant beeping next to his head causing an annoying headache, that went _p__erfectly_ with the dull aching throughout his body. He bit his lower lip, bracing himself to reopen his eyes, ignoring the pain that flared up in his head, thudding painfully.

Opening his eyes, he squinted; the pain worsening. He blinked a few times to adjust to the blinding light, the pain finally dulling just a bit, making it more bearable.

After a moment, he could see well enough to glance around. He saw an IV drip sticking out of his arm, and different machinery, one with his heart rate he assumes, and a few others that he couldn't name, confirming his thoughts of where he was.

Hospital, he thought bitterly, turning his head to face the other direction, just to meet two blue eyes staring at him curiously, nearly causing his heart to stop. They were swimming with untold secrets, pain beyond imagination, even with the curious front.

"You survived." The man, from before, said bluntly, raising his eyebrow at Keith, like he was the weird one. He tilts his head to the side, eyeing Keith's face, reaching out his hand, brushing the others raven hair out of his eyes.

Keith flushed red at the action, averting his gaze as he attempted to reply, his voice weak and hoarse from lack of water, "No duh." It was then, Keith realized how sore his throat was, causing him to wince in pain, rubbing it lightly.

Humming, relief flashed across the other's face. He stood up straight, towering over Keith as he spoke, "That's good. One less person to take away. You should press the call button, since the doctors aren't in here." The man glanced at the clock on his wrist, a brief emotion, —sadness?—, flashing across his face as he let out a deep sigh.

"I have another patient who wasn't so lucky."

The man turned on his heel, taking a step forward, slowly dragging it, as if the movement alone was tiring. Or maybe it was the destination that he's tired of?

Sitting up, Keith grabbed the end of the man's shirt, holding him in place with a weak grip. The other froze, waiting for something.

"Wa-" Pausing, Keith cleared his throat and swallowed, trying to make it easier to speak, "Wait, who are you?"

Blue eyes found his, sadness lingering behind the false confidence, "My name is Death." He pulled away from Keith's grasp and vanished, leaving no evidence of him ever being there besides a cold draft wafting through the room. Keith shivered, eyes glued to the spot the man stood.

He leaned back onto the bed, thoughts flittering through his head as he pressed the call button. Waiting, his gaze fell on the door, wondering if the man proclaimed as "Death", was actually the grim reaper. He appeared when Keith got into an accident, didn't he? And, he just vanished into thin air—?

There was a knock at the door, followed by the door opening and a nurse stepping in. "You're awake." He walked over to Keith's side and started checking things, asking some questions about how he's feeling, giving him details about his current condition. Luckily, it wasn't too serious, just some heavy bruising and a bad bump on his head. Thank god for leather jackets.

Keith made a small noise, before speaking quietly, "Can I have water, please?" He rubbed his throat, swallowing thickly to try to get moisture in there.

The nurse nods and steps out for a minute, walking back in moments later, giving Keith a small plastic cup of water.

He gulped it down, letting out a sigh of satisfaction, eyes finding their way to the nurse. He glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it was 3pm.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

Shiro must be worried then, he thinks, a small sad smile crossing his face. He worried his brother, and probably Adam too, all but being reckless. He's so stupid, but—, but he can make up for it.

Keith adjusted himself, setting the plastic cup down on the table beside him, multiple questions on the tip of his tongue. He took a second to sort out his thoughts, the dull aching back. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his head lightly, cursing under his breath softly.

"Can you call Shiro? Tell him I'm awake?" He forced out the question, knowing they probably contacted him, since he was Keith's emergency number. He'd get scolded, hugged, and grounded from riding his bike for a while.

The nurse nodded, writing something down on the clipboard in his hands, "Of course. A doctor will be with you in a second, while I go give Mr. Shiro a call." He walked out, leaving Keith alone.

Or so Keith thought.

"So, Keith, why did you get into an accident anyways?"

Keith jumped, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked in the direction the voice came from, just to be met with "Death"s pretty blue eyes.

He blinked a few times, surprise flashing across his face, "Do you always ask people why they nearly die? And, why were you even here when I woke up anyways? I can't be the first one to survive something like that."

Death tilts his head, raising a finger to place the pad against his chin, as though he was thinking, "Well, none of them have had a mullet like yours in this day and age, so obviously I'm a little curious."

"That-, that makes no sense, but if you're Death, shouldn't you know why I crashed?"

"Nope! I only know who, when, and where. Not why, how, or who you're with unless they die too."

Keith oh'd, curiously looking at Death with a small hum, "Didn't know it worked like that. Well, I crashed because—"

A knock interrupted Keith, startling the two. They both looked at the door, then at each other with wide eyes.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Death grinned, and snapped his fingers, vanishing into thin air once more, leaving Keith staring at the spot until the doctor walked in.

Keith's gaze turned towards the Doctor, who made his way to the side of the bed.

"Mr. Takashi will be here soon. He was informed of your current condition. I'm going to be doing the final checkups, so please lay back down." The doctor finished the checkup, humming in approval of what he saw. Or so Keith hopes.

"Everything looks fine besides some heavy bruises. It's surprising you didn't break a bone or two—, I hear you fell pretty hard off the bike." He muses, writing things down on his clip board.

"When can I leave?"

"You should be able to go home soon. It doesn't seem like you have any major issues, but I'd like to keep you here for a few hours to make sure you don't have a concussion." The doctor explains, glancing at Keith.

"Okay. Was Shiro told that too?" He asks, toying with his black hair, twisting it a bit, adverting his eyes from the doctor's nervously. He didn't want to be in the hospital longer than he needed, but—, if Shiro wasn't informed maybe he could convince him to leave early?

"Yes—, Mr. Takashi was informed we'd keep you for a few hours. Don't worry, Mr. Kogane, you're in good care."

Fuck, there goes that plan.

The door busts open, revealing a worried looking Shiro, who immediately rushed to the side of the bed, "Keith! You idiot—" He grabbed Keith's hand, cradling it gently, as though Keith was made of glass.

Adam followed in moments after, and the Doctor left, reminding them that Keith has to stay for a few hours, much to Keith's dismay.

"Takashi, calm down. Keith, want to explain what happened?" He made his way next to Shiro, placing his hand on his boyfriends shoulder, leaning down a little to get a closer look at Keith, making sure he's okay.

Keith awkwardly cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck lightly as he prepared the worst.

"Uh, so, I got angry, got on my bike, wasn't paying attention and crashed. But thats not the point.. I wanted to say—" He explained, taking a deep breath, "I wanted to say I'm sorry, Shiro, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I know you were just worried."

Adverting his eyes, Keith waited for something, a reaction, a noise, anything—.

"Thank you.. For apologizing.. I should apologize too. I shouldn't have pressed for an answer. " Shiro said after a beat of silence, making Keith sigh out of relief, eyes finding Shiros.

A smile crossed Keith's lips, as he learned over the side of the bed, and wrapped his arms around Shiros neck in an uncomfortable hug, not that either of them cared.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Keith."

Adam, who's been silent, kneeled down and wrapped his arms around both of them, holding them gently, "I'm glad as well. Just don't do it again!"

Keith laughed, leaning away from the hug, "Of course. I would never do this again."

"You better not."

"I won't, don't worry! Now... Can we leave?"

Shiro and Adam chucked, both shaking their heads fondly, leaning on to each other.

"Nope, sorry Kiddo, you're stuck here for a few hours."

"Shiro!" Keith huffed, crossing his arms with a small pout, making Shiro coo teasingly.

"Not gonna happen." Adam boops Keith's nose, "So, as Takashi said, you're stuck here until they say you can leave."

Grumbling, Keith laid back down, "fineee-, I guess."

"Good, now, me and Adam will be back in a few minutes. We're gonna go talk to the doctor."

"Okay."

The two left, so Keith rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. Despite the fact he woke up not that long ago, he was exhausted.

"So, about how you crashed—"

Keith screamed loudly, jumping out of his skin-   
  
Fucking Death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-
> 
> I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but unfortunately, I got sick so my head feels like a truck ran it over, then a hammer got bashed into it-  
I did want to update though, so I apologize if the ending seems a little rushed!   
Please let me know if there's any mistakes! (I'll be fixing the ones in the past chapters, so; thank you for telling me about them!)
> 
> Tumblr; Bluekittylance  
Its gonna be pastel pink cause oOP


	5. Information?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, as if sensing Keith's worry, spoke up calmly, "Don't worry. You're the only one that can see me—, out of you three and the Doctor of course. The three haven't had a near death situation that caused me to be there; knowing if they die or not is an important job of the "Grim reaper". So, even if they've had a near death situation in wasn't enough to warrant a visit from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes!  
Warnings   
Mentions of death & death himself!

"Geez—" Keith put a hand over his racing heart, narrowing his eyes at Death angrily. "Give a guy some warning before you suddenly *_poof_* out of nowhere!"

Death rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "Sorry 'bout that, I'm just curious why you got into the accident. I was waiting for you, and I saw you slip into the other lane for a minute there, almost as though you were distracted. I couldnt see your face, so I can't be too sure."

"I was."

"You were?"

"Distracted—, I was distracted. I didn't realize I pulled into the wrong lane." Keith explained keeping the reason why vague, glancing at the door worry flashing across his face.

Shiro and Adam said it'd only take them a minute, but if it takes less than that-, they could see Death.

Death, as if sensing Keith's worry, spoke up calmly, "Don't worry. You're the only one that can see me—, out of you three and the Doctor of course. The three haven't had a near death situation that caused me to be there; knowing if they die or not is an important job of the "Grim reaper". So, even if they've had a near death situation in wasn't enough to warrant a visit from me."

"Wha–, wait near death experiences? So only those who's had a near death experience can see you?"

"Guess you could say that!"

Keith hums curiously, running his fingers through his tangled hair, wincing when they got caught in a knot—, he's gonna have to brush his hair that's for sure.

The door opened, Shiro and Adam walking back in, the doctor nowhere in sight. Must be a good thing then? He can't be too sure.

Glancing over, Keith met Deaths eyes who just stood there with a calm smile, as Shiro stepped right through him; Death dissolving before forming back once again, "See~! They can't see, hear, or touch me!"

Keith couldn't reply, so he simply gave a subtle nod, turning his attention to the other two in the room.

"So, only a few more hours, then they can check everything again and if it's all good you'll be able to leave." Shiro explained, the same thing Keith has heard for the hundredth time it feels like.

He waves it off with a frown, disliking the idea of staying in the hospital longer than he really needs too, "I know."

Shiro raised his eyebrow, "Do you really understand though? If I come back in a bit to see you gone—", Keith interrupted him, "I won't leave Shiro."

Shiro sighed, but accepted the words, "Alright alright. Well, me and Adam are going to go—, we need to stop at the store.."

"Then go. I'll just end up sleeping anyways."

Adam snickered, "About that, you're not allowed to sleep until they check on you."

"What! Thats so unfair!" Keith huffed, crossing his arms. He resisted the urge to pout, he had a reputation after all.

"Too bad. Stay awake and don't leave the room."

Sighing, Keith rolled his eyes, "This is punishment." He mumbles, before turning over, waving his hand at the two. "Go get the things from the store. If I get my phone back I'll text you when I can leave."

"Alright. You sure you're okay on your own? And that you won't leave?" Shiro asks.

"I'm sure, Shiro. Now go!"

Hearing the sound of the door closing, Keith let out a breath, propping himself up on his arms. This was a nightmare.

".. Wait does that mean I could have died?"

"Yup! There was a high possibility of you dying. Had you hit your head a little harder; at the wrong angle, you could have died. Or if you weren't wearing your helmet. Many.. Many things go into this, but uh-" Death toyed with his fingers slightly, "Id rather not explain further."

Keith frowned, understanding why. Death isn't a fun topic.. Apparently even with death himself.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go! I have a job and all." He vanished without waiting for Keith's reply, who just sat there numbly after.

He really could have died.. God; that's fucked up..

"Get it together Kogane.. You're alive. You apologized.. Thats all that matters.."

Yeah; yeah. That's all that matters..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey   
... I know I haven't updated in forever   
And even made two new stories (Monster boy & call boy) bUT  
I finally updated   
Sorry for the short chapter! I was struggling with this chapter so; this is the best I have rn  
Anyways! Thank you for reading!   
If there's any mistakes please let me know!  
Feed back is highly appreciated!!


	6. Authors note!! Important!

Hey: Zero here! I'm unfortunately going on a small hiatus; on all of my stories 

I screwed up my wrist, so I can't type very well; which means, no writing. I'm not sure how long it'll be before I can post again, but it shouldn't be too long!

I am also currently looking for a job; as a teenager this is gonna be a pAIN  
Anyways; I'm sorry! (╥_╥)  
I hope you all understand, and thank you for supporting the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: ao3writerbleh

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see where this goes! 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!!


End file.
